C.H.U.M.S
In New Directions, the thirteenth episode of Season Five, Sam accidentally hits Tina over the head with a trophy and knocks her out. When Tina is unconscious, she dreams of what it would be like to live in New York with her friends in an alternative universe called "C.H.U.M.S", which is a direct parody of the TV series "F.R.I.E.N.D.S". Accident Tina walks into The Choir Room and is shocked to see her friends pack everything away. She asks them what are they doing and Rachel replies saying that Mr. Schue wanted them to pack away the trophies before Sue came in and had the Cheerios do it. This makes Tina very upset and she starts to cry, Rachel then comforts her and tells her not to be sad. Blaine then walks in with Kurt announcing he has big news. Sam suggests that they finally got married and adopted Russian twin babies which makes Rachel and Tina scowl in confusion. Blaine ignores the comment and he and Kurt announce that he got into NYADA. Everyone cheers and hugs Blaine, then Tina says this means that they will all be going to New York together. Sam woos, turns around to face Tina and accidentally hits Tina knocking her out cold. Dream Sequence After Tina is knocked out, the camera swirls into her mind and is now in New York. Tina is shown shouting at Blaine and Kurt telling them to hurry up because they're going to miss their shift. She opens the curtains to find Blaine and Kurt making out, she is immediately grossed out and says if she wanted to watch men in capri pants slobbering all over each other she'd watch Monday night football. She then turns away and a title sequence occurs. It shows a couch in front of a fountain, this is a direct parody of the television show Friends' title sequence. We then see Tina sit on the couch, followed by Rachel, Santana, Sam, Kurt, Blaine and Artie. Then the sequence shows the group dancing around the sofa and splashing in the fountain. After the title sequence ends we see the group in the Bushwick Apartment, Artie rolls in out of breath claiming that the ten flights of stairs are a bitch and he wishes this apartment had an elevator. Santana replies telling him that it does and Artie says "Now you tell me,". Sam then walks in only wearing a vest and a pair of underwear, Blaine asks him where his clothes are and Sam replies that he left them in the laundry room to which Blaine questions him saying "again?". Then Santana knocks on the bathroom door yelling at Rachel to quit hogging it, Rachel shouts back that she is never coming out of it. Kurt then side comments that that is what he said in his sophomore year of High School. Santana ignores Kurt's comment and yells back that she is serious and Rachel should open the G-dang door. Rachel then opens the door and walks through it wearing badly applied fake tan, the group gasp. We next see the group working at the Spotlight Diner, Rachel tells Kurt that she is never getting a spray tan ever again from a Vietnamese doughnut shop. Mike then walks in and surprises everyone by asking where the ketchup is, Artie asks him what is he doing there and he replies that he's there to win Tina back. He then pauses and questions himself saying if he just said that out loud. He then continues saying he's there to teach dance to the homeless and that he brought a few chums to help him out. He then snaps his fingers and Brittany, Mercedes and Puck jump out behind the counter with streamers to surprise everyone. Sam then walks in glad to see his friends and Puck questions where his clothes are, he then paused and says that he knew he forgot something so he walks back out. Aftermath After the dream sequence, we see Tina unconscious resting her head on Rachel's lap. She slowly wakes up and Sam apologizes and asks if she's okay, Tina replies with a yes and says she's great and that she thinks New York is going to be amazing. Trivia *''C.H.U.M.S'' is a direct parody of the television show Friends. *Rachel Berry was actually named after Friends character Rachel Green. *This is the second time Tina has been knocked unconscious and had an alternate universe fantasy. The first one was in Props where she dreamed she and the other club members switched places with one another and Sue with Will. *''C.H.U.M.S'' had also been referenced in 30 Rock, Which Glee guest star Chris Parnell played Dr. Leo Spaceman. *Iqbal Theba, Parnell and Jane Lynch have all appeared on Friends. Gallery Chumps1.png Chums_glee_cast.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h08m54s121.png ND1.png Samm1.png Chumps3.png Newdirections-2.jpg Chums_blaine_kurt_sntana_tina_rachel_sam_artie_friends_parody.gif Blaine mercedes blaincedes friendships chums.gif Blaine rachel santana kurt artie sam tina fountain bts chums.jpg Klaine chums 2.jpg Klaine chums 1.jpg Chumsfanfic.jpg Klaine-Chums.png Hummelberry-Chums.png Klaine kurt blaine chums mk.png Klaine kurt blaine chums.png Pezberrychums.png Hemo brittany chums party blower yay.gif Chums blaine sam artie sartie.gif Sam chums clothes are at the laundromat.gif Sam chums where are your clothes.gif Artie chums lol.gif Chums artie.gif Blaine santana rachel kurt chums2.gif Blaine santana rachel kurt chums.gif Blaine santana tina rachel kurt chums.gif Blaine santana blaintana rachel kurt chums.gif Lea rachel chums.gif Tina chums 1 ayyy.png Chums glee cast.png Glee Chums Friends.png Wet blaine chums.gif Kurt blaine klaine chums friends 6 laugh.gif Kurt blaine klaine chums friends 5.gif Kurt blaine klaine chums friends 4.gif Kurt blaine klaine chums friends wtf 3.gif Kurt blaine klaine chums friends wtf 2.gif Kurt blaine klaine chums friends wtf 1.gif Blaine anderson hello chums.jpg Chums friends glee 1.gif Chumps2.png Videos Category:Events